


Harry and Tom's School Days

by aroundloafofbread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: At the same time as Tom Riddle, Crack, Harry goes to Hogwarts, Harry is a Little Shit, In small amounts, M/M, Short, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread
Summary: Quickbites into Harry and Tom's school days at Hogwarts.





	1. The First Time Harry Meets Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write some shit when I get tired editing the latest chapter for Lessons on Summoning.  
> Not vetted, not beta-ed, not anything. It really is just some shit.

“Hullo.” Ron says. “Mind if we sit here, all the other compartments are full.”

The dark-haired boy studiously ignores him and continues to read the book in his hands.

“Umm.” Harry says. He feels bad, perhaps they were disturbing him and if anything, Harry hates to be an inconvenience.

He is about to tug at Ron’s sleeve when he sees the boy’s head snap up. Two dark red eyes boring into him.

“Umm.” Harry says again. He feels stupid as usual but he realizes it feels worse this time. He doesn’t want to look stupid. Not in front of this boy with the intelligent pair of red eyes.

“Harry Potter.” The boy says. His voice is soft but raspy, like a snake slithering across dry leaves.

Harry realizes he must have forgotten to brush his fringe back after showing his scar to Ron. And because, of course, everyone knows who he is except himself.

“Y-yes?” Harry replies, uncertain. 

It feels like the numerous times he’s been called by the teacher to answer why his homework has disappeared. And he cannot answer because, by all rights, saying Dudley ate his homework should be less probable than a dog eating it. Even though it is true.

The dark-haired boy does not reply. He simply smiles. 

It’s not a pleasant smile and Ron cringes away.

“I’m going to join Fred and George instead.” The red-haired boy says before he dashes out of the cabin.

Harry knows why he is drawn to that smile. Because even Uncle Vernon would be scared of it. 

“Um.” He repeats.

“Sit down.” The boy says and Harry listens.


	2. When Harry Battles the Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one.

Because it certainly feels like a battle. 

Harry is torn between going to Gryffindor and going to Slytherin. 

And it doesn’t help that whenever he tries to settle on one, the hat gives him reason to consider the other.

Gryffindor then, he thinks.

Ron has been sorted to Gryffindor and Harry thinks he rather likes the Weasley family as far as he is able to see when he watched them creepily at the train station. 

_Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness._

Slytherin wouldn’t be too bad, Harry ponders. Tom has just been sorted there and it will be nice to have a friend in this exciting but frightening new place. Tom _is_ his friend, right? And even now, there is a blonde-haired boy nodding at him encouragingly from the Slytherin table. 

Slytherin then, he thinks.

_If you are sure, young Harry, for you have courage in spades and Gryffindor will help you polish that into a veritable sword._

Gryffindor then. Harry sighs.

_Yet your mind keeps wandering to the Slytherin friend you have made. Tom Riddle_

Well obviously. Harry rolls his eyes.

He is sorely tempted to use that Very Bad Word his uncle and aunt forbids him to use.

_Yes, such unfortunate relations you have. But your parents were both in Gryffindor, you know._

Urgh! Who cares what his uncle and aunt thinks, they’re not here to hear him anyway.

**Magic!** Harry curses. 

_Sorry? Yes I am a magical hat indeed. You only just realised that now? See, that’s why I never offered to put you in Ravenclaw._

Harry wants to take the hat off his head now and plunge said imaginary sword into it before throwing it into the fiery depths of hell. 

Or maybe he will skip the last bit since Aunt Petunia is convinced he will end up in hell. 

And he certainly wouldn’t want to make his stay there worse with the presence of this obnoxious ragged lump of cloth. 

Gryffindor and Slytherin then! He thinks angrily. 

Because Harry also has a real temper and if there is a house for bad-tempered students he is sure he will be first on the list. 

When the hat shouts out his house, Harry finally throws it off his head and proceeds to stomp on it. 

“SLYTHERDOR! … Hey wha – ACKKKK! OWww owww! Get him off me! OWwwwww!” 


	3. Harry and The Stupid Red Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I should be posting the next chapter for LoS... I'm working on it!

Otherwise also known as the Philosopher’s Stone.

But Harry maintains it’s just a stupid red rock. He’s seen similar things anyway, in Aunt Petunia’s hidden drawer. 

Though her ruby necklace holds a much smaller red rock, she always wears it when she wants to preen and show off to any of their house guests.

Maybe that’s why everyone wants the red rock. It will probably fetch a lot more money than his aunt’s necklace will.

All this talk about money. Draco must be rubbing off him. 

(No one understands money better than a Malfoy.)

Which is just as well. Hogwarts is after all, a place for learning.

And Harry is learning _a lot_ from both houses. He learns how to play the _best_ pranks from Gryffindor and how _not_ to get caught from Slytherin.

Because unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending how one looks at it, Hogwarts’ magic is binding. 

When the brown soggy lump of a hat decided on Harry’s dual house membership, he had no idea he would be magically stuck with it for the rest of his school years. 

Harry doesn’t think he deserved the detention Headmistress McGonagall slapped on him just because he roughed the old hat up a little more. 

His timetable is split evenly between the two. He has to spend all odd weeks at Gryffindor and all even weeks at Slytherin. 

He doesn’t like the inconvenience of switching from one house to another every week.

He doubly doesn’t like it because his dorm mates in Gryffindor drop crumbs on his bed when he’s not around (because clearly they are using it as a lounge sofa while they play Exploding Snap). 

He triply doesn’t like it because his Slytherin dorm mates leave their books and trinkets on his bed as if it’s a storage space and he has no place to sleep. 

So if Harry spends his nights in Slytherin sleeping in Tom’s bed in the first-year dorm, it’s nobody’s business but theirs.

Anyway, it isn’t so bad now, late in the year when everyone has gotten a little more used to his hopping around. 

(The debate of which is the best and worst possible hypothetical combination of houses is still going on. The current results show the favourite combinations to be Huffleclaw and Slytherpuff tied, while the undisputed worst is Slytherdor.) 

Insults such as traitor, spy, slimy lion, someone-who-doesn’t-belong-anywhere – they simply bounce off him. He has endured far worse from the giraffe and whales of No. 4 Privet Drive.

The only issue Harry really faces is well…

…

…

_This_. 

“-and if _you_ can’t finish your homework because you made her cry that’s your own fault.”

“That’s why I’m offering to owe you a favour, you git!”

“What can a _Weasley_ offer me anyway? You’re so _poor_.”

“How dare you! You slimy flat-faced fish!”

“ _What!?_ And _you’re_ a stupid warthog!”

“Y-you ass-kissing motherboy!”

“Y-y-you whiny _bitch_!”

“Harrryyyyyyyy! Harrrrryyyyyy, Draco used that b-word on me!!!” 

_This_ being ensuring Ron and Draco don’t kill each other when they’re in his vicinity. 

Granted, outside of his immediate sight, it’s not his responsibility. 

Like Hermione says, the wise choice is not to be involved in Ron and Draco’s spat, else he might get killed in the crossfire. Or worse. Expelled.

“ _Harrrryyyyyy!_ ”

“There, there.” Harry says absently.

All the effort he puts in. Harry is _such_ a good friend.

But back to the rock.

Tom wants the rock. 

Which is fine of course. 

Totally fine.

Except he wants Harry to help him steal it.

Now, _stealing_ , that’s something Harry’s had some experience with. Stealing food of course, is the only way to survive under the Dursleys’ care. 

But stealing from a three-headed monstrous dog. Harry has decidedly less experience with that.

Hmm. 

Nevertheless, if Tom needs to survive living with a bad father with a bald head and no nose by stealing this rock, then Harry is going to be a good friend and help.

The first step is unerringly simple.

Well, here goes nothing, Harry thinks. 

He shoves the instruction sheet into his pocket, and runs screaming into the Great Hall.

“TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!!!”


End file.
